I cannot reach you
by SlythDLM
Summary: Traduction Même si tu ne me sens et ne me vois pas, je continue à t'observer. Je scrute tes larmes silencieuses et un sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres.


**Auteur : **Sakai Michiba

**Traductrice :** SlythD

**Disclaimer :** Sakai Michiba n'est pas la propriétaire d'Harry Potter. Ces droits sont pour Scholastic Press, Arthur A. Levine Books et Warner Brothers. Merci.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici encore une fanfiction dédiée à mon adorable et aimant (ex) petit-ami, même s'il était quelques fois terriblement déprimant.

Le poème "Reaching Out" craint. Faites avec. Je l'ai écrit durant une passade emo frissonne

**Note de la traductrice :** Après quelques mois sans Internet, je peux reprendre enfin mes activités haha. Ca fait déjà assez longtemps que j'ai trouvé cette fanfiction sur le site _Nocturnal Secrets_, qui contient des Fanfictions anglaises sur le couple Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que traduire et le contenu de cette histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas.

**I cannot reach you**

--

_Tes yeux me contemplant, je ne peux pas t'atteindre_

_Je tends mes bras pour t'enlacer, mais je n'attrape rien d'autre que l'air._

_Je t'envoie un baiser. Peux-tu le sentir?_

_Une larme tombe. L'entends-tu?_

_Entends-tu mes larmes pour toi?_

Qui aurait su? Qui aurait su que cela arriverait?!

Je parie que tu le savais. Tu l'as sûrement su dès le premier jour où nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Tu as probablement pensé, "Oh, regarde-le. Il crèvera avant d'avoir dix-huit ans. J'en mettrai ma main à couper." Et bien, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas le seul.

Comment cela aurait pu être différent? Ma vie était basée sur ce que mon père m'avait dit de faire, et je n'avais aucune intention de rejoindre son camp. Personne ne savait cela bien sûr. Le fierté de la famille devait être maintenue, qu'importe le prix à payer. La fierté familiale était tout pour lui. Même dans la mort, je le déteste.

Maintenant je te vois, déambulant sous le ciel nocturne. Tu es seul, et je sais que tu en es heureux. Tu ne voulais pas que tes amis te voient pleurer à nouveau n'est-ce pas? Je comprends ta douleur. Vraiment. Et maintenant que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je m'assieds ici et observe chacun de tes mouvements.

Tu es celui qui a retrouvé mon corps, cassé et détruit. J'ai pris ma propre vie avec l'aide de la tour d'Astronomie. Et j'étais assis silencieusement derrière moi après cet incident. Je suis resté assis là pendant assez longtemps, contemplant mon nouvel état. La mort n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Tu t'attendrais à être envoyé au Paradis ou en Enfer, ou peut-être à un quelconque endroit où tous les esprits sont réunis. Peut-être que tu crois en la réincarnation et que tu t'attends à renaître en quelque chose de merveilleux, tel un oiseau. Non, rien de tout cela n'arrive. Je suis en train de me promener sur les terres de Poudlard, et je te regarde. Tu ne sais pas que je suis ici, même si je ne suis qu'à deux mètres de toi. "Harry," je chuchote, passant une main à travers ton corps.

Tu ressens la sensation et tombe sur tes genoux afin d'enfuir ton visage dans tes mains. Etait-ce traumatisant pour toi Harry? Est-ce que voir mon corps brisé et tordu a été suffisant pour te rendre fou? Un sanglot s'échappe de tes lèvres et un sourire amer s'échappe des miennes. C'est ce qui ne va pas.

C'est ce qui ne va pas car tu es celui qui m'a tué Harry Potter.

--

_Je sais que nous ne nous toucherons jamais, ne nous rencontrerons jamais._

_J'offre mon hémorragie, mon coeur battant pour toi_

_Et encore, tu la rejettes. Je t'aime pour ça._

_Je te hais pour ça. La prenant, pulsant ma poigne,_

_Pour ensuite s'enfuir très loin d'ici._

_S'enfuir très loin de moi._

_Je te vois et je ne peux pas t'atteindre._

_Je veux te toucher. Je mourrai._

_Je mourrai de cette solitude à l'intérieur de mon coeur_

_Et tu auras ce que tu veux._

--

Je t'ai approché un jour, il n'y a même pas un mois et je t'ai pris à l'écart dans une salle de classe. Je voulais simplement te parler. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy?" tu m'as demandé, et le venin présent dans ta voix emposonnait mon coeur.

"Me hais-tu vraiment?" t'ai-je interrogé, mes yeux gris t'observant du coin de l'oeil. Comment osais-tu t'adresser à moi de cette façon? Je te suis supérieur ainsi qu'à ta sang de bourde et à ton Weasel; et encore, tu refuses de l'admetre. Je pouvais voir la confusion dans tes yeux, et lorsque je tentai de toucher tes douces joues, tu reculas. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal," crachai-je.

Comment ne pouvais-tu pas voir mes sentiments? Durant les cinq dernières années, le désir s'était transformé en une étrange sorte d'amour, et tout ce que je désirais était que tu m'aimes en retour. Lorsque ton corps s'est contracté après que je t'ai touché, je voulais t'hurler dessus. Je voulais que tu comprennes. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je me suis pressé contre toi et je t'ai embrassé.

Je t'ai embrassé, et tu as crié. Tu as essayé de me frapper, mais je t'avais immobilisé. Tout ce que tu pouvais faire était lutter alors que je t'embrassai encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous trouve. C'était ton Weasel. Il est arrivé hurlant après moi de te lâcher, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part m'éxecuter. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était que Weasel aille en parler à un putain de professeur. Lorsque je t'ai relâché, je pouvais encore te sentir dans mes bras.

Je n'aurai rien fait si une chose n'était pas arrivée.

Tu es revenu me voir le jour suivant et m'as frappé. "Je te hais!" et je savais que tu voulais le dire. Je me rendais compte que tu me détestais réellement. Mon coeur s'est brisé ce jour-là. Le coeur de pierre de Malfoy était écrasé et éclaté en mille morceaux. Je me détestais.

Ma fierté était trop importante pour que je me tue avec une dague, même si je m'étais fait plusieurs traces sanglantes. Non, la tour était décidement le meilleur choix. La mort serait instantannée, il n'y aurait aucune douleur. Et en effet, il n'y en avait pas. Je n'ai même pas vu le sol se rapprocher de disparaître.

Tu as trouvé le poème tenu fermement dans ma main. Le poème que je t'avais écrit. Tu as du le lire trente fois avant que tu t'effondres sur mon corps. Tu m'as touché. Des larmes descendaient silencieusement sur ton visage. Tu m'as embrassé le front. J'ai essayé de te toucher à ce moment-là, mais je pense que les frissons que tu as ressenti alors que je t'enlaçais t'ont fait pleurer encore plus fort.

J'ai pleuré avec toi et suis resté avec toi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te trouve. A aucun moment, ils n'ont pensé que tu m'avais tué. Le suicide était évident.

Et à présent, tu pleures à nouveau. Je veux encore te prendre dans mes bras, mais cela n'arrangera pas les choses. Je m'assieds derrière toi, remontant mes genoux jusqu'à mon menton. Je regarde tes larmes silencieuses alors que tu tentes de te consoler. Quelque chose de brillant reflète la lune et je suis choqué lorsque je comprends ce que tu tiens.

La dague avec laquelle j'ai gravé tes initiales dans ma chair avant de mourir est entre tes mains.

--

_Tu me verras pleurer._

_Je t'offre mes larmes à l'intérieur de mes mains_

_Et tu me rejettes encore. Je ne peux pas le supporter._

_Prendras-tu mon cors ensanglanté?_

_M'accepteras-tu lorsque je serai mort?_

_Prends-moi. Tue-moi, achève-moi jusqu'à que je sois unreconnaissable._

_Ensuite, tu sauras peut-être que je t'aime._

--

Lorsque tu la plonges dans ta poitrine, je n'ai même pas le temps de crier. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'effroi alors que des rivières de sang s'écoulent de ton corps. "Putain Harry!" t'ai-je hurlé dessus, même si tu ne pouvais pas encore m'entendre. J'ai essayé de t'attraper mais tu es tombé sur ton dos, essayant d'être de nouveau conscient, le temps de regarder une dernière fois la lune.

"Draco... Je... Je te sens"

Jamais dans ma vie, ou dans ma mort, je n'avais été aussi dégoûté et en colère par quatre petits mots. Ton âme ne prend que quelques instants pour sortir de ton corps.

"Tu me voyais?" me demandes-tu. J'acquiesce sèchement.

"A quoi est-ce que tu pensais?! Est-ce que CA ressemble à une délivrance? EST-CE QUE CA RESSEMBLE AU BONHEUR D'APRES TOI?" j'hurle même si je suis décontenancé par ton sourire. Tu t'avances vers moi et me prends dans tes bras.

"Je suis heureux tant que je suis avec toi Draco."

Encore sous le choc, je te vois me faire un sourire en coin avant de t'avancer. Tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes et je ne bouge pas. Jamais je ne m'étais senti si bien et si désespéré à la fois. Lorsque que tu arrêtes ce baiser à couper le souffle, je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens.

"Tu peux avoir du chagrin pour moi Draco. Cela m'ait égal puisque je t'ai pleuré un mois durant."

Et même si je t'ai pour l'éternité, même si nous ne serons jamais séparé, je suis affligé. Je suis peiné pour la perte de nos vies, pour nos amis, et je pleure pour le monde sorcier. Parce que Voldemort aura à présent le pouvoir. Le monde entier est condamné.

Mais je t'aurai. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureux?


End file.
